Quicksilver
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Regular human!Tao AU, and wolf-born!M-21· It's Tao's job to rescue strays off the street - he finds one dog that's trickier than the rest.


**Summary** : It's Tao's job to rescue strays off the street - he finds one dog that's trickier than the rest.

Regular human!Tao AU, and wolf-born!M-21.

Inspired by all the Hope for Paws videos.

Patience prompt for the Noblesse Let's Fix It event.

* * *

 **Quicksilver  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

Tao tapped a beat on the steering wheel, waiting for the lights to change. He'd just finished up rescuing the sweetest little poodle from under someone's car; she had been on the streets for a week, but she'd luckily been microchipped, and her family were going to pick her up in the morning after Boss had made sure she was okay. Tao wasn't too far from home and-

He looked left, seeing movement.

Nothing in view by the time he could get a proper look, but he turned the corner anyway, peering at all the parked cars and shadows. It had been far too large to be a cat, and with the way it hobbled, that had to be an injured animal.

He found a parking space quickly enough, and grabbed the sandwich he hadn't gotten around to finishing for lunch. His breath froze as soon as he left his car, and brrr, the temperature dropped that fast?

Should he take the gentle snare out? Hm, not yet, not until he knew the dog's temperament.

Tao walked to where he'd last seen the dog, keeping his steps unhurried in case he spooked them.

In the alleyway... Which went straight through, and wasn't blocked off, damn.

"Heeey?" Tao called out softly, whistling as well. If the dog was a runaway (and they should be, with how big it seemed), that meant they must have had a family at some point. Whistling could be familiar to them.

He got a low growl as a reply instead. Which wasn't a good sign, but it gave Tao a direction to head for.

"I have food," Tao murmured, ripping a piece off his sandwich.

The growl continued, and Tao peeked his head around a dumpster.

Large grey dog, bushy tail, and fur that was probably double-layered. With the pointed muzzle and ears, and the dark grey running along the dog's back, they looked suspiciously like a wolf hybrid.

It could explain why the dog had been dumped, or had managed to escape, if their humans hadn't been paying enough attention. And with how the dog was holding their front paw towards their body, they looked like they'd hurt it at some point. It was at an unnatural angle. Broken, then.

"Ya hungry?" Tao crouched, making himself look as non-threatening as possible, throwing a few pieces of his sandwich towards the dog.

The dog's nose twitched, following the food, but didn't take a step closer. Hmm, that scared or wary?

Tao threw more of his sandwich, but still the dog didn't move, eyes pinned on Tao instead.

This close, Tao could see there was an old scar running down the dog's right side of their snout, and there were patches of fur missing as well. Claw marks? From living on the streets, or had they been forced to fight? Didn't matter. What mattered the most now was getting the dog off the streets.

With a huff, the dog ignored the food, and started hobbling towards the other exit.

"Heeey, don't go that way," Tao whispered, but the dog didn't listen to him, his voice seeming to send the dog away faster.

Damn. The dog didn't go completely out into the street, hovering by the entrance, looking back at Tao and towards the humans walking past.

Right then. Plan B. The direct approach wasn't working, the dog not trusting him, so maybe a trap would do better.

Tao went back to his car and hauled the wire trap out, making sure to straighten the blankets out and sprinkling his sandwich inside.

After he double-checked the spring mechanism, he left, making sure to stay close enough to keep the trap in sight.

Fifteen minutes passed, then twenty, then twenty-five, before the dog edged back towards the cage. The dog didn't keep their head down for long, only ducking it long enough to snatch up some food before snapping it back up again, watching around them.

A very wary dog. The dog stepped closer to the cage flap but made sure to not stand under it. They sniffed around the cage, clearly smelling the food, but not trying to go through the very tempting entrance.

Tao sighed. Didn't look like the dog was going to take the-

His eyes widened as the dog went up on their hind legs and braced their paws on the cage. They took a few steps back, pulling the cage onto its side.

Tao winced at the rattling crash, and the second one as the dog did it again, making the cage upright again.

"Are you _kidding-_ " Tao squawked, seeing the dog eating the sandwich pieces they'd shaken out of the cage.

A _very smart_ dog. One that was used to traps.

So he probably couldn't do that again. Which meant trying to herd the dog somewhere more secure, where they couldn't escape. Food at the moment wasn't enough.

Tao hummed, getting out of his car and heading for the cage. The dog was gone and okay, once he'd packed the cage away, then he'd start looking for the dog again.

[-]

The dog had gotten further than Tao expected with that injury. Not as injured as he guessed, or were they desperate to get away now they'd eaten?

They'd gotten into the local park, and damn, that was pretty much the _last_ place Tao wanted the dog to be, with big open spaces and no enclosed areas he could trap the dog.

"Heeey, remember me?" Tao called out, the dog watching him, edging backwards with each step Tao took towards him. Damn. "I gave you food, remember? Are ya still hungry?" He still had some of his sandwich left, but there wasn't much.

The dog kept the distance equal the entire time, and Tao sighed. Right, this wasn't working, so he needed to change his game plan and call in some backup.

And also get another layer of clothes, because he was already losing the feeling in his fingers!

[-]

"A wolf hybrid?" Takeo asked, climbing into Tao's car, freshly made hamburgers in hand.

"Yep," Tao said as he started driving. "Looks almost exactly like a wolf, just smaller. They could be a juvenile, but the limbs didn't look right. If they're a wolf hybrid, then their coat should be good for this weather but, they've got a broken leg." And Tao wanted every stray animal he saw off the streets - they shouldn't have to find and fight for their survival, especially if they'd had a family before.

Takeo nodded. "Let's get them inside then."

Tao beamed at him.

[-]

"Still in the park," Tao murmured as he pulled up to a parking space. At least they'd found them.

"How are we doing this?" Takeo asked, hand on the door handle.

"They have a huge comfort bubble, so I was thinking we could try herding them somewhere more enclosed." Tao rubbed his neck, the dog staring at his car. Did they recognise it already? "But they're smart. _Really_ smart, so we'll play it by ear."

"I think we normally do that with every rescue," Takeo teased, getting out the car.

Okay, that _was_ true, but every rescue was different.

As soon as they got out, the dog was on their feet, watching them.

Definitely recognised the car.

"You go up to them," Tao said, leaning on the car roof. "They already know me, but maybe they'll like you or the burgers better."

Takeo nodded, bag with the burgers still in his hand.

Once Takeo was close enough that the dog started moving away, he crouched down, tearing pieces of the hamburger off and tossing them in the space between him and the dog.

The dog stood there for a few seconds before taking a few steps closer, eating some of the food.

Tao broke into a grin, letting out a relieved sigh. Okay, good sign. So long as the dog was less wary of _someone_ and there was food they were willing to eat, that could help gain their trust.

Bit by bit, Takeo coaxed the dog closer to him, almost within grabbing distance, but the dog was too big, and there was no collar to do that with either.

Slowly, Takeo lifted a hand, reaching towards the dog. The dog backed off a step, ears flat, and with how Takeo pulled his hand back, must have started growling as well. Wary of touch, all right.

A few more pieces of the burger seemed to mollify the dog, who was creeping closer towards Takeo again.

The dog seemed more comfortable in Takeo's presence, standing there for longer, and when Takeo held out bit of food for the dog in his hand, the dog licked it off.

Good. Doing much better than last time, so now-

"Hey-!"

There was a silver blur as the dog lunged at Takeo and dashed off.

"You all right?" Tao demanded, jogging over. Takeo wasn't cradling his arm, didn't seem injured. In fact -

"They stole the burger."

-There was nothing in Takeo's hand.

Tao laughed, glad Takeo hadn't been hurt. "Told ya they were smart." Too smart for traps, too smart for bait. "We're gonna have to herd them." With two people, it'd be easier. Hopefully.

"We'll check out what areas they like going to," Tao said, looking around where the dog was. Out of sight again. Once they knew, it'd be easier to plan. It could take a few days, but by the looks of it, they would get one shot before the dog learned what they were doing and stop being predictable.

"All right," Takeo said, straightening again.

[-]

Tao huffed, a plume of white smoke forming in front of his face. It was _freezing_ and neither he or Takeo had seen the dog since they'd stolen the burger.

Hmm, did they have a bolthole somewhere? Maybe.

Tao sighed again, waving Takeo over. "Think we'll have to stop here and try again tomorrow." It was too dark to see now, even with the streetlights and he wasn't going to be able to help _anyone_ if he came down with a cold too.

"I bet the dog's watching us leave," Tao grumbled under his breath as he started up the car. He wouldn't be surprised if they were.

"That would mean maybe getting seen," Takeo pointed out.

And the dog was _way_ too smart to make that mistake.

[-]

The next morning, the dog was back in the park, eyes on the car as Tao drove around.

"Think I should park somewhere further away," Tao muttered, "and walk up. It should stop them from expecting us."

"They already knew we're here," Takeo said, a new bag of food on his lap.

"For next time." Because with as much experience he and Takeo had of rescuing strays off the streets, Tao had the feeling it would be a few days before they were able to catch the dog. He'd been wrong before, but he'd also been right.

"Right then," Tao said, as they got out the car. "Time to see what other tricks they know."

[-]

"Shoulda made a bet," Tao said, climbing back into the car, rubbing his hands together. Even with gloves he could barely feel or move them.

"I think that dog's memorised every single hiding place in the area," Takeo added.

"Felt like it." Which said how long the dog had been on the streets. Even while injured, they could keep ahead. "But they've got a couple more hamburgers in them at least." And none of them stolen out of their hands, the dog not trying that trick again.

"You should get inside and warmed up," Takeo said, watching him rub his hands.

"Believe me, I will," Tao said, sighing. "And so should you." He poked Takeo's shoulder, and he actually felt that. "Just 'cause you're bigger, doesn't mean you're immune to the cold."

There was a small smile on Takeo's face. "But it does mean I feel it less."

"Urgh." He couldn't help it that Takeo was built like a tank! "Believe me, I'm gonna soak in the bath for an hour after this." Maybe two.

There was no sign of the dog as they left.

[-]

A few days later and Tao and Takeo were no closer to catching the dog. They'd been able to feed them at least, and leave tubs of water as well, but that was about the extent of the help they could give.

[cant go out 2day,] Tao sent to Takeo. [ive caught a cold instead] Which sucked. A _lot_. He'd wrapped up warm! He hadn't stayed outside for _that_ long! Okay, maybe a couple of hours, especially when it was raining, but Tao hadn't thought that had been too bad!

[gonna burrito myself up for the day]

[Two days,] Takeo sent back, and Tao scrunched up his face.

[should be fine in the morn.] He wasn't on his death bed. He just felt clogged up. Nothing huge.

[And I know you.]

[XP ill b fine] Really. He only needed a day to recover.

[-]

Tao groaned when he heard his phone buzz the next day. He fumbled, swinging at it a few times before he picked it up, blearily squinting at the screen. Which was too bright for his eyes, adding to the tight feeling in his head.

[How long do you need to be burrito'd up for?]

He wanted to throw the phone. Really. But then he wouldn't be able to reply, because if he threw the phone, that meant he'd have to crawl over to pick it up again.

[leas nother dwy orso.] Typos because he wasn't hitting the keys right, but uuurgh.

[The dog is still in the park - they haven't gone anywhere, and I've fed them for today. Stay in bed.]

Tao groaned again, curling up further under his blankets. [k tnx]

He dropped the phone on his pillow, falling asleep instantly.

[-]

It took a few days (and Takeo visiting to make sure he was eating right) before Tao felt human again. The dog still hadn't been caught in that time, and Takeo said he hadn't seen the dog for a day or so, which was worrying. Moved away or hit by a car? They could have been caught by someone, but that was unlikely.

All the more reason to get back out again to start looking.

Once Tao was bundled up in as many layers as he could manage, Tao left his house.

And stopped.

Because there was a very familiar grey wolf hybrid sitting in front of his door, wet from the rain.

Tao blinked, and nope, the dog stayed there. He wasn't imagining them being there.

"Did ya track me down...?" Tao wondered, still staring. "Were ya worried about me?" It couldn't be because of hunger, since Takeo had still been feeding them.

"Okay," Tao said, holding a palm up. "Stay there, 'kay? I've got some food for you." Kind of. That was why he was leaving his house in the first place: to restock.

Tao dashed back inside as fast as his clogged up head would allow, grabbing what meat he could.

The dog was still there when he left his house again, but when Tao offered some to the dog, the dog didn't even sniff at it. Instead, they kept looking at Tao, like they were studying him. Or making sure he was okay.

"I'm fine!"

The dog huffed, ears flattening for a second.

"Okay," Tao said, "I'm not _exactly_ fine," he admitted, "but I'm doing better than I was yesterday!" _That_ was the truth.

The dog grumbled at him, taking a bit of food from his fingers. Tao didn't try to reach for them, just in case he spooked them. When he took a few steps back, wanting them both to have shelter from the rain, the dog stayed where he was. Fine, feeding on the doorstep it was.

Tao did that a few more times until all the food was gone, the dog licking his fingers.

The dog still didn't run off. Hmm.

Tao walked towards his car, the dog following behind him.

He turned around, hands on his hips. "Ya _do_ know if yer following me, I'm obligated to take you to the Boss, right?" Better not say 'vet', not that Tao ever used that word around animals anyway, because they knew what that word met.

"So do you wanna come?" Tao opened the passenger door, gesturing inside.

The dog looked inside and then up at Tao. With a sigh, they clambered in, sitting on the seat.

"Thanks!" Tao closed the door and went to the back, grabbing a towel. Once he'd retrieved one, he got into the car, putting the towel on the dog.

The dog sniffed at it as Tao turned the heating on. "It'll get ya dry - you wanna be dry again, don't you?"

He got a small grumble again, but when Tao patted the towel, the dog didn't snap at him or growl. Progress!

Tao grabbed a few dry snacks from the glove compartment, giving them to the dog. "See? Not so terrible. We're just gonna wait for the car to not be a moving freezer before we move, okay?"

While the car heated up, Tao sent a text to Boss. [got a long overdue pupper for u~! theyve got a broken front leg shld b 20mins]

He didn't have to wait long for a reply. [We'll be ready for your arrival.]

[Thx boss ^w^]

"That feels better, doesn't it?" Tao said, petting the towel again, ruffling it a bit more to dry the dog.

The dog had relaxed, not sitting so rigidly, sniffing at the glove compartment.

"Okay, a few more before you work out how to open it and eat it, plastic and all." He was sure the dog would in the next two minutes. Which reminded him... Tao hummed, still rubbing the towel over the dog. "You need a name."

The dog's ear twitched towards him. Tao could see 'M-21' tattooed there, and nah. Absolutely not. Though with that kind of name, that had to mean they'd escaped from a lab...? There wasn't one nearby as far as Tao was aware of.

"How 'bout Quicksilver?" Because of that coat, and always being able to get out the way, no matter what.

No response, but Tao knew they'd pick it up soon enough.

"Let's get going, huh?" With one last pat, Tao started driving towards Boss'.

[-]

Quicksilver watched the world whizz by as Tao drove and seemed fine for the most part. He still refused to wear a leash which... Well, there was another reason why Tao had brought out the towel, and not just to get Quicksilver dry.

"We're here!" Tao said as he parked, seeing Boss waiting for them through the window.

He went to Quicksilver's side. "I'm gonna hafta burrito you up, all right? Because you don't want a leash and I don't think you'll like it here."

Quicksilver had gotten more used to Tao's touches and only squirmed a little when Tao wrapped him up in the towel, making sure to not jostle the broken leg, and leaned him against his shoulder.

"All good?"

Quicksilver twisted around to lick Tao's neck before settling down again. All good. So far.

"Who's this then?" Boss asked as he lead Tao to the back.

"Quicksilver, who _definitely_ needs a clean. Broken leg, with some malnutrition and dehydration too." He could feel Quicksilver's ribs, even through the towel. "Probably the smartest dog I've met." Also an adult like he'd suspected.

"I can make a guess as to why," Boss said wryly, eyes going over Quicksilver's fur.

Quicksilver froze when the cages were in view, and ah. "It's all right," Tao said, patting Quicksilver's back. "They're all here to feel better!"

Quicksilver stayed stiff, until all at once he went limp.

Tao frowned, patting Quicksilver's back again. "You okay, buddy?" It wasn't the kind of relaxing like a dog felt safe, but the kind where they weren't going to move at all. Still breathing...

Tao shared a look with Boss and they walked towards one of the examination tables.

"He's largely fine," Boss said after the quick check up. "I can't see anything that should make him act like this." Quicksilver hadn't moved since he'd first went limp, passively letting Boss poke at him and check him over.

"It's not the end of the world here, all right?" Tao said, rubbing Quicksilver's head. "You're only going to be here for a short while."

Boss raised an eyebrow at him and Tao nodded. Wolf hybrids were hard to find a family for, with how much stimulation they needed and weren't really considered a pet, not quite domesticated enough. Tao knew that, and his house had space again since the last foster dog he'd had had found a family.

They had to carry Quicksilver to the bath, who only tucked his tail beside him as they washed him. Nothing physically wrong with him, but it was still heartbreaking to see him like this, especially after knowing what he could be like.

Once Quicksilver was dirt and tick free, Tao had to wait while Boss operated on the broken leg.

It would be fine. Boss knew his stuff. Of course Quicksilver would be fine. Maybe grumpy and groggy, but better than he had been last week.

Tao couldn't help but pace, running a mental tally of everything he needed to make sure he had. What was taking so long? He'd been around when Boss had set broken bones before and he'd never had to wait this long before. Had there been complications-?

He span around when he heard a door open behind him, seeing Boss there, rubbing his hands together absentmindedly.

He bounced on his toes, knowing that Boss would tell him _eventually_ and asking wasn't going to give him the answer any faster, but he wanted to _know_.

"The surgery went well," Boss said, nodding at him, and a relieved sigh escaped Tao's lungs in one big whoosh. Good. That was good. "Though Quicksilver seems surprisingly resistant to anaesthesia. He might have a similar resistance to painkillers."

Tao nodded, making sure to commit that to memory. (Assuming he could even get Quicksilver to _eat_ the painkillers, but he could try talking Quicksilver into it.)

"He's in the back," Boss said, holding the door open for him. "He should be waking up soon."

"Thanks, Boss!" Tao said, hurrying through. He wanted to be there when Quicksilver woke up.

Quicksilver was small for a wolf but still a decent size, which meant he'd be where the larger cages were.

The bundle of silver fur was easy to spot from a distance, as was the cast and the cone around Quicksilver's neck. How long would it take before Quicksilver took that off...? Should he call Takeo and ask him to place his bet?

...Huh. Quicksilver wasn't splayed out and limp like most animals that had been anaesthetised - he was curled up, facing the wall.

"Heeey, Quicksilver," Tao whispered, "you up?" Boss _did_ say he was resistant, so maybe he'd shaken it off already.

An ear twitched in his direction but that was it.

Tao smiled. It was a reaction. "I know you're up - I saw that ear move. There's no point pretending."

Quicksilver lifted his head and Tao swore he _glowered_ at him, eyes narrowed and ears flat.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't look at me like that! The surgery'll be worth it - trust me." At those words, Quicksilver made a noise that was a cross between a retch and a sneeze. "You'll feel better in no time. Aaanyway," Tao said, opening the cage, "you feeling good enough to walk?"

Quicksilver stared at the open door as Tao took a step back.

"What, did ya think I was gonna leave ya in here?" Going by the tattoo and how he'd reacted to the cages, that must have been what had happened to him before.

"You're coming home with me, Quicksilver," Tao said, giving Quicksilver as much space as possible. "I mean, you already know where I live, heh."

Quicksilver kept staring at him, and Tao crouched down, waiting for him to process that.

With one big huff, Quicksilver hauled himself back to his paws. And tapped his front covered paw against the floor, ears flat.

Tao hid his grin. "Sorry, buddy, but that's gotta stay on until your bones heal."

Quicksilver wrinkled his snout, and then scratched at the cone. "And _that's_ gotta stay on to make sure you don't chomp the cast off." Though Tao was sure he'd figure out how to do it. Before they even got home. "I'll buy you a comfier one. It won't be on for long, I promise."

Tao held out some treats. "You liked these, didn't ya? I've got lots more of these in the house. I won't give you them _all_ the time since they're snacks and all, but they taste great, don't they?"

Quicksilver took a step outside the cage, checking if there was anyone else in the room. Seeing no-one, Quicksilver padded over to him, looking curiously at his cast when he put weight on it.

"See? You can use that now." Tao kept his hand out with the treats.

Quicksilver took a few more steps to reach him, eating the snacks and Tao grinned at him.

"Let's go home, Quicksilver."

[-]

Quicksilver had curled up on Tao's front seat, ears pricked and Tao couldn't help tapping his feet whenever he could as they got closer and closer to home.

"We're here-!" he called out, shutting the engine off.

Quicksilver raised his head, but didn't move otherwise. When Tao opened Quicksilver's door, he sighed and then hopped out.

And then froze, staring up at Tao's house.

"Whaaat?" Tao said, closing the car door behind him. "You were just here a couple hours ago - did you forget what it looks like already?" That didn't seem like Quicksilver. Or maybe he'd been affected by the anaesthesia.

"Hnnng."

Quicksilver slunk behind him, sniffing at whatever was closest to him.

Tao opened his front door and kicked off his shoes, holding the door open for Quicksilver. "Welcome to yer new home!"

Quicksilver stared at him, sniffing at the spot he'd been sitting at a few hours before.

Step by careful step, Quicksilver came closer to the house, checking everything he could.

Once he was inside, still investigating, Tao closed the door and followed him.

Quicksilver found the bed Tao's previous fosters had had and curled up there with a huff, eyes already drooping.

Tao smiled, going to put away the medicine Boss had given him, and to collect Quicksilver's bowls.

Rest in a safe place would do Quicksilver some good.


End file.
